Universo, Luna y tu mi Supernova
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: "A solas cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitacion, me siento en soledad y le hablo a la Luna. Tratando de llegar a ti" Summary completo adentro -One-shot- Germerica. Dedicado a una de las mentes maestras,Wernher Magnus Maximilian Freiherr von Braun.


_Este one-shot, bueno me inspire cuando estaba en Facebook y cuando estaba buscando fics para leer…y como eran las 4 de la madrugada pues me vino a la mente, después de jugar a las escondidas con un muerto. Espero que los disfruten, es Germerica, o sea, Alemania y Alfred, espero que les guste, pienso que muy bonito y también creo que es hora que algo nuevo ¿no? Y además esta es la historia de cómo Ludwig ayudo a Alfred en algo, verán. Gracias por tomar su tiempo y venir a leer. Se los agradezco mucho._

**Summary: La Guerra ha terminado y una nación heroica, con mirada fijada al cielo, lucha con una nación que ha sido destruida e ignorada por el resto del mundo, que no conoce lo que es el verdadero significado de lo que es estar junto con una persona y conocer el firmamento. **

**Advertencia: Algunas palabras, contenido sexual (erótico realmente) y Germerica. **

**Hetalia...no es mio.**

* * *

><p>At night when the stars light on my room.<p>

I sit by myself. Talking to the Moon. Try to get to you.

It holds you on the other side. Talking to me too.

Oh Am I an owl who sits alone. Talking to the moon

* * *

><p><strong>~Universo, Luna y tu mi Supernova~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*1945<strong>

* * *

><p>—Te quiero decir algo, pero no lo entenderías... ¿sabes? No soy tan cruel como para dejarte ahí tirado en el suelo Ludwig — Murmuro casi en susurro mientras ojos añiles miraban directamente al cielo nublado sobre sus cabezas, donde entre las densas nubes un rayo de luna se colaba para darle directamente en la cara del joven. Era algo difícil de creer que la guerra haya terminado de esa manera, con tantos muertos, con tanta destrucción, con tanta tristeza y perdida. Errores, si, como olvidarlos, esos se quedaran marcados para siempre, pero ellos son solo naciones, solo son marionetas de los que realmente tienen el poder. Que son capaces de moldear el mundo a su favor y cambiar personalidades como a Ludwig, pero sin importar eso, siempre son las naciones las cuales cargan la pesada culpa. Las personas solo ven los daños y no los hechos. ¿Es que así es la vida de una nación?<p>

— ¡Nein Alfred! No quiero tu misericordia...Nein!— El americano solo suspiro sonriendo de una manera casi melancólica volteando su mirada hacia el alemán que estaba tirado en el suelo. El americano tendió su mano, Ludwig levanto su mirada directamente a los ojos celestes del chico. Azul. Azul como aquel cielo perfecto que bañaba a Berlín cada mañana. Cielo que con el tiempo se torno gris y tenue, tan monótono, sin vida. Solo lleno de aviones, misiles, humo negro y oscuro, como si la noche se lo hubiera tragado, pero los ojos de Alfred eran...tan parecidos a ese cielo que solo en las memorias del alemán seguía presente, pero no, no puede dejarse caer. No, no más bajo de lo que esta. — ¡Déjame solo! No quiero más humillaciones —

—En realidad no lo es Ludwig, quiero ayudarte. A los demás no les importa, pero…simplemente no quiero dejarte a si…quiero de verdad, créeme, ayudarte. — ¿Ayuda? Esa palabra suena tan anticuada en los odios del alemán que estuvo unos cuantos segundos tratando de entenderla, pero luego, lentamente fue capaz de reconocerla. —Hay cosas que nadie puede entender de mí—

— ¿Que porque eres tan idiota y te crees que puedes salvar el mundo; que aun crees en finales felices? ¿Eso es? ¿Qué porque eres tan consentido y quieres que todos te escuchen y te sigan sin importar si van para acantilado? ¿Eso es también? Porque en realidad eso es lo que no entiendo de ti— murmuro el alemán tratando de levantarse por su propia cuenta, pero las heridas se lo impedían, así que Alfred en un momento repentino lo sostuvo por el brazo recibiendo una mirada atónita de parte del alto alemán la cual rápidamente fue anulada por la sonrisa inocente, pero tan llena de brío del joven americano. ¿Cómo puede mantener esa inocencia después de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo es capaz de sonreír en un momento tan vil?

—No era eso Ludwig, pero no importa, no las entendí— rio el chico de una manera que hizo que el rubio alemán se molestara un poco por el sonido, le recordaba tanto a su hermano, que recordando ahora, aun no lo ha visto desde que todo paso. Desde que dijeron "eso es problema del pueblo alemán, que se resuelvan ellos solos" Gilbert desapareció. —Nada, vamos para casa—

— ¿Perdón? ¡Yo no voy para ningún lado! ¡Tenlo presente!— grito el alemán soltando el agarre del americano que al hacerlo lo único que hizo fue caer al piso gracias a su desbalance, un dolor insoportable corrió por todo su lastimado cuerpo lleno de marcas y golpes de todo tipo, pero tomo un respiro profundo evitando quejarse frente al otro rubio. Alfred nuevamente lo miro y le tendió la mano, y al no encontrar más opción presente, Ludwig la tomo, pero de mala gana. — ¿Por qué a tu casa? —

—…es una larga historia…pero si no vas Iván te aplastara…ya tiene a Gilbert— ¿En realidad tenía otra opción el alemán? ¿No tenia mas ninguna que ir junto a este chico tan…tan infantil, de verdad estaba pagando las que en su ignorancia hizo? Al parecer era la única. Todos se había ido, Italia fue el primero en rendirse cuando encontró la oportunidad, Japón obtuvo el peor castigo y los demás se habían ido en contra del…Gilbert en manos de la Unión Soviética… ¿y él?

…pertenecía a Alfred…la nueva potencia mundial…

—_Mein Gott…bitte…_— suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>*1955<strong>

* * *

><p>No fue tan mal el castigo, la economía recuperándose y los rumores de una nueva guerra rondando por todos los rincones del mundo. Dos potencias mundiales a punto de chocar frente a frente, muchas ojivas nucleares a punto de estallar con el pulsar de un solo botón, la paranoia, el fin del mundo, los medios echando más madera al fuego, Alfred a punto de romper su escritorio porque Iván lo mando a callar frente a la mitad del mundo y el escuchando todas las quejas del americano… está bien, tiene que ser honesto…fue mal el castigo. Más que mal es peor, y más que peor, es sumamente horrible.<p>

— ¡Odio a ese puerco comunista! — el alemán levanto su mirada fría y seria hacia el americano que estaba tomando su quinta taza de café, se ha puesto muy adicto últimamente si mas no recuerda. Casi no duerme y se la pasa andando desesperado por toda la Casa Blanca en un estado de frenesí. Mirando las noticias, escuchando a sus generales, dándole golpes a las paredes, tomado más café y declarándole al mundo entero el odio excesivo que siente por Iván.

—Alfred…me lo has dicho como más de setenta veces. ¿No te cansas? Además, cállate tengo trabajo que hacer y papeles que leer— Protesto el alemán cansado, colocando en la carpeta el último documento leído para luego sacar dos carpetas más de una caja que estaba a su lado. Alfred tomo otro sorbo de su café y se levanto de su asiento yendo directamente donde estaba el rubio alemán haciendo su trabajo.

Dedos posados delicadamente encima del escritorio acariciando suavemente la superficie, cuerpo lentamente deslizándose hacia el alemán que levanto la mirada en un momento casi instantáneo. Ojos de hielo mezclándose con ojos hechos de agua de mar. —…te salve tu vida…—

—Aun sigo creyendo que no lo merezco— Alfred sonrió, mejillas todas rosadas para luego cerrar sus ojos. El corazón de Ludwig salto a la garganta al sentir labios delicados posarse encima de los del y como estos se movían pidiendo reacción. La cual, después de segundos, recibió. Alfred sobresalto al sentir una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que lo obligaba a profundizar el beso, pero Alfred no lo permitía. Al principio, siempre inseguro, solo fueron roces delicados que se unían y se separaban. Esto, aunque no se lo esperaba, de verdad no cruzo por su mente el pensamiento, molestaba al alemán, al parecer Alfred no sabía besar muy bien.

—…to-todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro…el tu-tuyo n-nn-no es peor que haya visto…— Alfred murmuro mientras sus labios seguían rozando los del alemán, el cual encontró la oportunidad de profundizar el beso cuando el americano abrió la boca para hablar. Después de eso, ni loco lo vuelve a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>*1957<strong>

* * *

><p>—…hizo algo increíble, pero… ¡Sigo odiando a ese puerco, idiota, bastardo, ignorante, indecente ruso! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!— grito el americano mientras Ludwig solo suspiro mirando al cielo despejado donde una estrella fugaz pasaba, aunque iba un poco despacio para ser fugaz, y es que no era una estrella, sino el primer satélite lanzado por la Unión Soviética, el cual Iván había llamado 'Sputnik' —…quiero hacer lo mismo…no es justo, soy un héroe. Debería haber sido yo, no el…no es justo—<p>

Ludwig volteo la mirada hacia el americano, el cual ahora estaba sentado, con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol, sus labios en forma de puchero, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su mirada algo enfadada y unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en el rincón de sus ojos. El alemán solo coloco su mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en una solución, mientras el dominio Nazi había hecho muchos adelantos en cuanto a la tecnología así que, no sería tan difícil llegar más allá que el ruso. —…maldita sea que pienso…esto parecer un estúpida carrera—

* * *

><p><strong>*1961<strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba furioso por séptima vez ese día, Ludwig solo rezo para que no le diera un dolor de cabeza, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y los arrebatos de furia de Alfred lo enfermaban. Ya había roto como tres escritorios (incluyendo el del presidente), dos mesas y una pared sin darse cuenta, Ludwig noto que Alfred tiene un fuerza descomunal, así que hay que llevarlo a lo lento, un golpe de parte del americano y puedes llegar a la India sin pasaje ni pasaporte, y lo peor, muy mal herido. —Yo solo hice un gran adelanto, hice el cohete…pero el estúpido puerco comunista llevo un hombre al espacio. ¡Ese maldito! ¿Por qué no se muere? ¿Por qué un tren no viene y lo aplasta y luego explota?¡Ludwig haz algo!—<p>

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— pregunto el alemán en un tono cansado mientras Alfred movía las manos frenéticamente frente a su cara. — ¿Qué te lleve a la luna?—

Alfred se paralizo, se alejo del alemán y se asomo por la ventana. — ¡Ludwig eso es brillante! ¡Si, solo piensa! ¡Yo, América, la nación más poderosa del mundo lleva por primera vez un hombre a la luna y vence a la Unión Soviética! ¡Si, si! ¡Soy todo un genio! ¡La luna! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes esa idea tan asombrosa?—

—Dime que no pensaste en eso solo porque te dije luna— Ludwig miro encontrando la cara del americano a solo centímetros de distancia con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, labios que lo había besado aquella vez.

— ¿Me ayudaras verdad? — pregunto el americano acercándose aun mas. Ya el alemán podía sentir la respiración de Alfred en su cara.

—Es una de las ideas más estúpidas que he escuchado en mi vida, pero si te digo que si… ¿Te alejarías de mí y me dejarías en paz por el resto de tu existencia y pones fin a este estúpido conflicto dejando de controlar países a tu favor?— Alfred se alejo, pero sus ojos azules seguían encima de la cara del alemán.

—…está bien…— murmuro el americano saliendo algo silencioso de la oficina, Ludwig solo lo miro algo confundido, en verdad no entendió lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>*1972<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué si fue algo tonta la idea y difícil de creer? Si, Ludwig está seguro de que eso sonaba así al principio cuando el americano lo comento. ¿Qué aunque dijo que lo ayudaría luego negó y Alfred lo convenció? Sí, eso también paso. En realidad todo pasó. Durante todos estos años difíciles gracias a las tensiones y amenazas de guerra, Ludwig pudo entender mas a Alfred, por lo menos un poco, y tiene que admitir que es casi un niño con aspiraciones de algo más allá del cielo encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre. Que a veces es algo espontaneo con sus ideas, que si es consentido demás, si, todo eso lo es, pero nunca ha perdido su sentido de dirección en esta vida, si solo hubiera sido un poco más parecido a él.<p>

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Mi bandera está en la luna!— grito el chico perdiendo el balance. Ludwig lo sostuvo por el brazo como aquella vez Alfred sostuvo el de él, y sonrió. — ¡Te gane Iván! —

—Alfred, creo que ya basta un poco de tragos…estas ebrio aunque no te des cuenta— comento el alemán recibiendo una carcajada de parte del americano que solo lo miro para luego mover las manos frenéticamente, tambaleándose de lado a lado. — ¿Ves? —

— ¡Nah! ¿Quién se pone ebrio con solo champagne y vino? — Alfred pregunto dándole un leve empujón al alemán para luego abrazarlo. Ludwig solo aclaro la garganta y trato de quitarse al americano de encima, pero esta era muy pesado. Por el peso ambos chocaron con la pared quedado uno frente al otro.

—Aparentemente tú, Alfred— murmuro el alemán mientras Alfred ponían sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, esto se estaba poniendo algo incomodo para Ludwig. —…Alfred, de verdad…—

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones en armonía se hacían escuchar junto al constante griterío de las personas afuera, la cuales lentamente se fueron opacando y Ludwig juro que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del americano. En un movimiento involuntario el alemán coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico y lo pego más a su cuerpo, sus oídos captando el chillido de sorpresa del joven.

Alfred cerró los ojos, sus mejillas ardían en un color rojo intenso, que aunque era de noche claramente se podían ver, no solo sus mejillas, su cara completa tenía ese color rojo carmesí. Lentamente los abrió encontrando sus caras a solo centímetros de distancia, el chico sonrió y el alemán cerró la corta distancia que había entre ellos. Nuevamente como aquella vez solo fueron roces de labios, pero en un momento Alfred oculto casi un aullido de dolor al sentir que el alemán había mordido su labio inferior, pero fue soltado rápidamente.

—…dije que después de esto me ibas a dejar en paz…— Ludwig susurro rozando sus labios en las mejillas de Alfred, la barbilla y el cuello. Alfred sobresalto un poco al sentir como los dientes de Ludwig mordían delicadamente la parte de abajo de su oreja mientras sus dedos jugaban con los botones de la parte superior de su uniforme.

—…nnn…si dije eso…— Ludwig luego coloco sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Alfred levantando su cabeza lo suficiente para reclamar nuevamente los labios del joven. Alfred era alto, si, pero no más alto que el. El sabor del vino aun rondaba en la boca del americano, Ludwig no podía evitar seguir buscando ese sabor mientras su lengua chocaba con la del chico, eran movimientos involuntarios por decirlo así. Tampoco podía evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con los pequeños sonidos que Alfred emitía, gemidos que se oían casi tímidos, pero a la verdad no podían catalogarse así porque el chico estaba cediendo muy rápido para llamarse tímido.

Alfred hizo un gruñido en protesta cuando Ludwig dejo sus labios con un pequeño rastro de saliva presente para irse a su cuello, acariciando y murmurando observaciones inteligentes acerca del. El toque de los dedos, el sonido de sus latidos y respiraciones aumentando, el roce de sus cuerpos, se hacía imposible saber donde el americano empezaba y donde el alemán terminaba.

—…nh…ehn…— Alfred gemía, su visión tornándose algo borrosa, Ludwig sabia que el chico no llegaría a mucho, había empezado a tomar desde muy temprano en la mañana y ya era casi las once, pero sabiendo, con todo eso, los gemidos del chico le llamaban más la atención que saber que en cualquier instante Alfred podria caer rendido por el cansancio.

En un par de segundos, muy rápido para que unos de los dos se dieran cuenta, ya el '_Bomber Jacket' _del americano había tocado suelo. Pero todo esto parecía un delirio, no, era mas extraordinario que eso, era un descomunal frenesí de sentimientos que subían y clamaban el corazón sin que este pudiera pelear de vuelta. El alemán seguía rozando sus labios en el cuello del chico dejando algunas pequeñas marcas por todos los sitios que sus labios tocaban.

— ¡Ludwig!— el americano gimió en éxtasis directamente en la oreja del alemán, un ronroneo entrecortado, casi etéreo, algo fuera de lo natural. Alfred se estremeció cuando el alemán dejo su cuello para dirigirse a su oreja nuevamente. Ambos cuerpo, sus espaladas adoloridas, se pegaron más a un límite donde ya no podían más mientras los dedos de Ludwig comenzaban a desabotonar el uniforme de Alfred.

Con cada botón que estaba siendo soltado Alfred se perdía aun más. Sus fuerzas casi todas ya idas. Su camisa crema resbalo, Ludwig descartándola a un lado. Luego Alfred levanto sus brazos hacia arriba dócilmente, con la ayuda del otro rubio, mirando como el alemán descartaba su camiseta blanca también. Ludwig lo observo por un momento. Alfred tenía sus ojos bien cerrados, pequeñas lágrimas apareciendo en el rincón de sus ojos. Rápido, sin perder tiempo, Ludwig empezó nuevamente. Una lluvia de besos por todo el cuello del americano, cuyos gemidos aumentaban cuando sintió una mano en su abdomen, la cual bajaba para comenzar a jugar con el botón de su pantalón.

— ¿Alfred? — pregunto el alemán, pero la única respuesta que recibió de parte del americano fue un gemido ahogado, ya sin fuerza.

Si sigue como va, es solo cuestión de segundos y Alfred estará rendido, pero se sentía tan bien, la manera en que lo estaba tocando. Alfred abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, y tenía que admitir que también le gustaba la mirada concentrada que le estaba dando, ojos añiles sobre él, haciéndose cargo de todos los matices de su expresión, y cada pulgada de las sombras y cada espacio de su piel, perfectamente como el cielo de Berlín, el cual tanto extraña, hacia. Seguramente nunca volverá a ser así. Ludwig estaba completo y totalmente consumido por los ojos de Alfred. Luego noto que los lentes del americano comenzaban a resbalar de su cara, los tomo delicadamente con la mano libre.

Si Alfred no estuviera tan cansado seguramente hubieran seguido, pero la fatiga de este estaba muy acelerada. El chico parecía una supernova en su universo a punto de estallar.

—…nhnn…— Gimió por última vez el chico, aunque un leve bostezo rompió delicadamente el gemido, y un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de ambos. Alfred solo alcanzo a poner los brazos alrededor del cuello del alto alemán temblando sin parar, pero Ludwig todavía quería tener contacto con el chico aunque no fuera de naturaleza sexual, pero el sabia más que eso. Lentamente el alemán lo levanto del suelo, tenía que admitir que el americano si era pesado, pero pudo levantarlo y llevarlo a su habitación. Lo observo. El rostro del americano era perfectamente rojo, pero Ludwig estaba mas que seguro que su propia cara estaba igual.

—…a-algún día serás un bb-buen a-aliado— Alfred comentó, su lengua sintiéndose casi entumecida. A pesar de que, sin embargo, fue algo consiente de la manera en que Ludwig se echó a reír.

—…si…algún día…— murmuro el alemán apagando las luz de la lámpara, tomando sus maletas y abandonando el lugar. Ya Alfred le salvo su vida, lo perdono y el, lo llevo a la luna, logro su cometido, quizás no tenga más ataduras al chico. Mejor así.

* * *

><p><em>Díganme… *se esconde* ¿Les gusto el one-shot Germerica? ¿Sí? ¿Comentarios? ¿Consejos? ¿Las deje a medias? Okay, ahora la explicación del fic aquí vamos.<em>

***1945- ya saben que fue el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

***1955- donde un hombre alemán que trabajaba para los Nazis, llamado Wernher Magnus Maximilian Freiherr von Braun obtuvo la ciudadanía estadounidense.**

***1957- La Unión Soviética lanza el primer satélite llamado 'Sputnik'**

***1961- Cuando el Soviético Yuri Gagarin llego al espacio.**

***1972- El hombre llega a la luna**

***Hoy día, Alemania es el aliado más confiable de US.**

**Probablemente se preguntaran quién demonios es Wernher Magnus Maximilian Freiherr von Braun pues ese hombre mejor conocido como Wernher von Braun fue la mente maestra que con el comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el alto mando alemán le encargó el diseño de un cohete cargado de explosivos con el fin de atacar territorio enemigo, pero luego fue un ingeniero aeroespacial alemán, nacionalizado estadounidense en 1955 con el fin de ser integrado en la NASA. Está considerado como uno de los más importantes diseñadores de cohetes del siglo XX, y fue el jefe de diseño del cohete V-2 así como del cohete Saturno V, que llevó al hombre a la Luna.**

**Ahí lo tienen, si no es por la ingeniería alemán, Alfred no llega a la luna.**

_Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer_

**Review, no se olviden**


End file.
